


Those Jeans

by Curlew



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Episode related Survival, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlew/pseuds/Curlew
Summary: A Drabble that happened  during the filming of Survival.
Kudos: 13





	Those Jeans

“Jesus-don’t you ever knock?”

“No. Whatcha doing?”

“Getting dressed. Shouldn’t you be under a car or directing something? Or something?”

“Yes. Directing you. You’re late”

“Sorry. Ready now”

“Fuck me - those jeans will end any speculation about your religion!”

“Gotta do something. You get the cutest domestic scene, then nearly die all brave and beautiful. I blunder about wailing “Where’s my partner?””

“Oh, Paulie. You have no idea how devastating I’m going to make you look. Especially now......Might have to change a few angles. Promise me something though”

“What?”

“Promise you won’t have to do your big scene falsetto”


End file.
